1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a game program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus and a handwriting input program capable of playing a game like a puzzle game to fill in cells with characters, numerals, symbols, or the like such as “Sudoku” (product name) puzzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Sudoku puzzle as a background of the invention is disclosed in a related art 1 (http://www.nikoli.co.jp/puzzles/), a related art 2 (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/), etc. for example. According to these, the Sudoku puzzle is one of pencil puzzles to enter numerical digits from 1 through 9 according to a predetermined condition in respective cells of a 9×9 square frame made up of 3×3 blocks, and numerals are entered in advance as a hint in some of the cells, and the goal is to fill in the empty cells from that state.
If such a Sudoku puzzle is played by use of an electronic game machine, such as “Nintendo DS” (trademark), for example or a computer with a touch screen, the answer can directly be handwritten without being recorded in a sheet of paper.
In this case, in the technique described in a related art 3 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-27690), for example, when data is to be input into a table, in order to make a handwriting input easier, the input region is displayed in an enlarged manner at a time of input.
Also, in the technique described in a related art 4 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-66422), depending on in which region the handwriting input is made, the recognition result is large-displayed or small-displayed.
However, as typified by the related art 3, if one recognition result is displayed with respect to one handwriting input region in one displaying manner, in a case that a player wants to note a plurality of candidates to be input in advance in the puzzles represented by Sudoku, etc., the player has to write the candidates in other media until an input is settled as the final input. Accordingly, unnecessity of paper in utilizing the handwriting input device, that is, customer convenience is lost.
In addition, in the technique described in the related art 4, when a plurality of recognition results are to be displayed by smaller characters, for example, the player has to input by handwriting in the corresponding smaller regions. Accordingly, unless the region of the handwriting input is above a certain degree of size, it is difficult to introduce the technique.